Bokura No Kajitsu
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: It's summer break for Yuuri who has an idea to escape from Wolfram for the summer.  Just when he thinks that he's gotten away, Wolfram sets to prove him wrong.  A birthday fic I wrote for a friend.


**Title**: Bokura No Kajitsu

**Summary**: Yuuri's going on a class summer trip to Okinawa, however Wolfram won't have it. After successfully escaping Wolfram for his trip, Yuuri thinks he's free. However when Wolfram discovers Yuuri's prison break, he goes in search of his fiancé, to make sure that his fiancé stays out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KKM characters, thus remaining very poor. All characters belong to their respective creator.

**Author's Note**: A little present that I wrote for my friend who has been waiting forever for me to work with this pairing. I dunno at the moment whether or not it's going to be an ongoing story, or if it's just a one shot. I haven't thought more about it, but I figured I might as well share it with the world.

_**-----------------------**_

Dark eyes looked out at the sparkling blue water, the wind picking up, carrying the smell of salty water through the air. The sun blazed down over the golden sand, the sounds of laughter filling the air. It was a typical summer day in Okinawa for a normal teenage boy without a care in the world. However, Shibuya Yuuri was anything but a normal teenage boy without a care in the world. Since he was practically flushed down a toilet, his life had forever changed when he learned that he was to be the new maou heika of Shin Makoku. Since learning this, 'normal' took on a whole new meaning. A day like this with no strange customs or misconceptions going on was an escape. For the boy who lost a natural sense of normal…this was paradise.

"Shibuya-kun," one of the girls in Yuuri's class called to the boy who was lost in a sense of rapture as he stared out at the sea in joy. "Shibuya-kun!"

"Huh?" Yuuri turned his head to the set of students who were staring at him. The girl had her head tilted to the side, giving him a funny look as she hefted the chest full of iced drinks up to keep her grip on it until they reached the spot where the rest of the class were.

"Are you coming or what?" a boy with short light brown hair grinned. "Or are you going to act like an old man and reminiscence about the sea some more?"

"Gomen," Yuuri flushed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he gave a smile. Turning away from the water, he walked over to them. It had been a long time since there were any school trips, and it felt like forever since he went to Okinawa. The last time he went to the beach, he ended up going back to Shin Makoku with Murata. This time around Ulrike had commented there would be no need for him to hang around, so he was allowed to come back.

"Shibuya, what took you so long to get here anyway?" another boy inquired, carrying a watermelon in a fishnet.

"Well…" Yuuri trailed off as his thoughts went back to when he was about to leave to head back to Earth.

-Flashback-

_"Yuuri!" _

_"It looks like you weren't quick enough, heika," Conrad teased as the young man cringed, but made a face at him. Slowly Yuuri turned around to find Wolfram standing in the doorway of the room, his eyes pinned Yuuri to where he stood before looking at the bag that was in his hand._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Wolfram interrogated, stomping into the room purposefully. Yuuri took steps backwards for every step forward Wolfram took, until Yuuri found his back stopped by the wall and corner he had subconsciously backed up in. Wolfram continued his advances on Yuuri, Conrad standing by watching. Yuuri had no idea why he wasn't stopping his volatile younger brother from __the murder he was ready to commit. Wolfram eventually stopped…when he was a good foot away from Yuuri, leaving his fiancé no place to run. "Were you planning to go on a trip and leave me behind?"_

_"Well…it's more…um…you know…" __Yuuri stuttered, trying to muster a sentence whilst under the scrutiny of those __eyes. "You see…Wolfram…"_

_"I'm listening, what should I be seeing?" Wolfram inquired, leaning in more as Yuuri gave him a nervous laugh. Narrowing his eyes, Wolfram grabbed the front of Yuuri's shirt pulling him forward. "Well spit it out, I'm waiting."_

_"I…" Yuuri looked from Wolfram to Conrad pleadingly. "Conrad!"_

_"Lord Weller can't help you in this situation now spit it out!" Wolfram demanded, beginning to shake Yuuri as Conrad walked over, gently stopping Wolfram's hands from shaking Yuuri out of his body. Wolfram looked up with still narrowed eyes into the smiling face of Conrad._

_"Heika wishes to return home for a short period of time. He has grown homesick," Conrad explained._

_"Then why didn't he tell me!" Wolfram said, turning his attention back to Yuuri. "If you're going back for a visit, as your fiancé I will accompany you also to make sure you don't take any liberties."_

_"What do you mean liberties?" Yuuri questioned._

_"I know how you will flirt with anyone you see! You have loose morals! I won't allow you to cheat on me when I'm not there, so I'm going with you!" Wolfram stated._

_"What! No, you can't come! I'm going on a school trip! It's the first one I've been on in a long time. You're going to stay right here and—" Yuuri's words faulted, seeing Wolfram's brows dip into a quick expression of hurt before it quickly changed into anger._

_"As your fiancé I'm allowed to go anywhere you go!__" Wolfram remarked._

_"There's no need for you to come!" Yuuri said._

_"I'm coming anyway!" Wolfram announced._

_"Heika may need someone to guard him in case something happens," Conrad spoke up, breaking the bickering between the two. Wolfram looked up at Conrad, Yuuri did pretty much the same thing, but his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Conrad had a hand under his chin, thinking. "We never know what may happen on Earth. Perhaps it is a good idea for Wolfram to accompany you after all."_

_"What?!" Yuuri shrieked._

_"Exactly!" Wolfram said excitedly that someone saw it his way. "As your knight and fiancé, it is my duty to protect you from harm! And to make sure you don't cheat on me!"_

_"You should get packed then Wolfram if you plan to accompany, Yuuri-heika," __Conrad smiled as Wolfram let go of Yuuri__ who fell to the ground_

_"Yuuri, you better not try to __escape!" Wolfram shouted as he ran off down the hall. Yuuri looked up, ready to protest at Conrad for fueling Wolfram's argument, when he noticed that the smile had a hint of mischief to it. Blinking, he watched Conrad help him up_

_"You should get going before he comes back, heika," Conrad said.__ "I will handle Wolfram when he__ comes back."_

_"Are you sure, Conrad?" Yuuri said worriedly. "You know how he can be. I don't want you getting in trouble with him because you helped me out."_

_"Don't worry about me, I can calm him down, heika," Conrad assured._

_"All right, I owe you, Conrad," Yuuri said, clasping his hands together and bowing to the older man. "I'll make sure I bring back some nice souvenirs __for everyone." Taking off out the room, he was cautious to make sure nobody saw him, as he left, heading back to Earth for his few days of bliss without being pestered relentlessly. Though some part of him knew that not being around Wolfram, even in his possessive, jealous moments would make life a little less dull for some reason. However thinking he was crazy, he pushed the thought out of his head. Wolfram would be all right, it was just a little bit of time after all._

-Flashback Ends-

"Shibuya-kun!" the girl carrying the chest shouted Yuuri's name as he continued to walk and think.

"Huh? Oh…I guess, I had a few more goodbyes to say," Yuuri laughed.

"A few more? Were you planning to never see your family again, Shibuya?" the boy with the watermelon laughed before a huge grin crossed his face. "Or perhaps the person you were saying goodbye to was your girlfriend who didn't want you to go in the first place?"

"What?" Yuuri flushed.

"Eh? You have a girlfriend Shibuya-kun?" Another girl squeaked, looking at Yuuri with a gasp.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend!" Yuuri said desperately. How would one explain that he had a fiancé due to a strange custom involving slapping a person for insulting their family? "I'm not involved with anyone honestly."

"You don't have to cover it up, Shibuya!" the boy with the watermelon laughed. "Maki and I have been dating for months now. I'm proud to let the world know that she's in love with me."

"Date!" The girl carrying the chest blushed, as the boy laughed. "Don't mind him, Shibuya-kun. It's okay to be shy about a new love. I remember when I first confessed to Date-chan about how much I liked him. I kept it from all my friends too because I was embarrassed I was brave enough to do something like that. I'm sure she's a nice girl that loves you a lot."

"I'm not involved with anyone!" Yuuri exclaimed, his face turning bright red.

"Your face doesn't lie," said the first boy with light brown hair. "You might say that you don't like her, but your body language says different. So, what's she like?"

"I—" Yuuri started before he heard a sound that froze his soul with a very, very cold fire of doom.

"YUURI!!! YOU WIMP!!! YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!!"

"What…is that…?" the boy with the watermelon turned his head, as did everyone else in the area who had heard the exclamation.

Yuuri slowly turned his head, hoping it was someone else, that maybe another person who had someone that sounded like Wolfram after them. Maybe it was a massive coincidence, and Wolfram had not somehow managed to leave Shin Makoku and come to Earth to find him. Perhaps they were all having a mild mass hallucination due to the heat. Maybe the cause of the voice was the beach heat…perhaps. However his dreams shattered when found Wolfram storming towards his group dressed in modern Earth clothing carrying a bag.

Aqua eyes fumed seeing Yuuri with the two scantly clad girls. Storming up to the teen that took a few steps back, he reached out and grabbed the front of the tank top Yuuri was wearing. "I knew I couldn't trust you, you cheater! The minute I turn my back you run off! This is why you can't be trusted on your own you wimp!"

"Chotto Wolfram!" Yuuri squeaked as Wolfram began shaking him.

"And you got Lord Weller in on this too! I will deal with him later!" Wolfram shouted.

"Chotto Wolfram!" Yuuri repeated, being shaken. "Ch-cho-tto…Wolfram!"

"Um…is this a friend of yours Shibuya-kun?" inquired the girl with the ice chest. Wolfram let go of Yuuri, whirling to stare at her. Yuuri stumbled back, trying to get his bearings.

"I'm his—" Before Wolfram could finish his sentence, Yuuri recovered, launching forward to cover the blonde's mouth. Wolfram gave a muffled protest as Yuuri laughed nervously, the small group giving Yuuri, then Wolfram a puzzled stare.

"This is my girlfriend's younger brother…" Yuuri laughed again, Wolfram giving a more audible, muffled rant towards the comment. "He came to make sure that I was fine for his older sister, isn't that right, Wolfram?" Yuuri didn't even bother to let Wolfram speaking, shaking the blonde's head for him. Wolfram however was up in a rage rant, mumbled threats and insults thrown Yuuri's way with the young maou heika doing his best to ignore them.

"Oh…it's um…nice to meet," the girl with the ice chest smiled as Wolfram gave her a heated look. "Um…I should get this to the others. Come on everyone let's give Shibuya-kun privacy to talk with his girlfriend's brother."

"Shibuya, you have to tell how you managed to hook up with an older girl!" the boy with light brown hair chimed as the others dragged him off.

"Um…s-s-sure…" Yuuri said, dragging Wolfram off who was still in a huffy rant. Heading over to a set of rocks that was away from anyone that would hear or see the fight that was about to happen, Yuuri finally let Wolfram go when they were out of sight. "Wolfram…"

"Your girlfriend's younger brother! You cheater! Which one is it! Tell me which one have you been cheating on me with!" Wolfram shouted. "I'm your fiancé, you cheater!"

"Calm down Wolfram!" Yuuri dodged out the way of Wolfram grabbing him, backing up from the venting blonde. "I said that because they wouldn't understand if you blurted out that you were my fiancé! I haven't been cheating on you with anyone! Give it a rest!"

"I don't believe you!" Wolfram huffed, making another grab at Yuuri to shake his head clear from his body. "You have loose morals I can believe that you would cheat on me behind my back!"

"Will you stop saying that?" Yuuri stated.

"Cheater!"

"Wolfram! I would never cheat on you with anyone!" Yuuri said, Wolfram faulting in his rant to see the seriousness in Yuuri's eyes. A flush colored his cheeks as he looked away; folding his arms over one another, looking away from Yuuri. "Now have you calmed down?"

"Then why did you say it?" Wolfram questioned.

"Say what?" Yuuri blinked.

"Why did you say I was just the person you loved…why did you say I was just the younger brother?" Wolfram asked. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Because it would have sounded weird, and they would have misunderstood. This isn't Shin Makoku, these are normal people here. Stuff like that just doesn't happen. Two guys can't get married here. It's not normal or natural," Yuuri said. "My parents might think it's okay, but they aren't exactly normal. Everyone who knows comes, besides Murata and my family, from Shin Makoku."

"Is that so strange here?" Wolfram questioned, turning his eyes to look at Yuuri.

"Yes it is!" Yuuri exclaimed. "You can't go around telling people such weird things."

"Does that mean…you're ashamed for people to know about us?"

"What do you mean us? There is no us! We'll eventually get this thing straightened out with the engagement and marriage so—" Yuuri yelped as his back hit a rock formation, Wolfram grabbing the front of his shirt in a deathly grip. Yuuri paled, finding Wolfram shaking, his grip tightening. "Chotto Wolfram…"

"Do you really hate the thought of being engaged to me that much?" Wolfram questioned, looking up into Yuuri's eyes, his aqua eyes flitting with an undistinguished emotion Yuuri couldn't identify.

"It's not like that Wolfram," Yuuri said. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I…" Yuuri struggled to find the sentence he was looking for.

"Just admit that you hate me that much, which is why you would rather tell people I'm just someone's little brother!" Wolfram said, the few beads of tears cropping up in the corner of his eyes. Releasing Yuuri, Wolfram turned to walk away, when a hand grabbed his arm. Turning his head back to the person who held his arm, he flinched slightly feeling a hand wiping away the tears.

"I never said that I hated you…I never will," Yuuri said with a small smile. Whether he knew it or not, a slight blush dusted his cheeks as he moved his hand away. Wolfram's own cheeks lit up as he turned his head away from Yuuri.

"I don't know why I should be in love with a wimp like you anyway!" Wolfram scoffed lightly as Yuuri laughed.

"I don't know either," Yuuri said. "How about we head to where the others are, since you're here and you're not going back until I do?"

"If you so much as look at those girls while they're dressed like that, I'm going to make you pay! Your fiancé isn't going to allow it to happen," Wolfram said, looking at Yuuri who for some reason wore a brighter smile on his face than Wolfram had ever seen. It was the kind of smile that only caused Wolfram to look away and flush more. "You wimp."

"I know," Yuuri said, taking Wolfram by the hand and pulling him along, listening to the insults Wolfram continued to throw at him about having loose morals and such. What could he really do? When Wolfram was that unintentionally cute, his resolve always tended to break and they were back where they started. At times like this, he didn't mind at all. After all, despite the violent, jealous temper, Wolfram could be the most endearing person Yuuri had ever met, and secretly-though he couldn't let the blond know yet-he was happy that his knight was his fiancé too.


End file.
